To Make You Feel My Love
by SweetJesus.It'sEdward
Summary: Max and Fang have been together for three years, so Max wants to take their relationship to the next level. But what happens when they forget the most important thing concerning teenage sex? M for LEMONS! Mostly Fang POV. Read&Review! Loveee, Hannah.
1. Chapter 1

**So, my name is Hannah. **Maybe you know me from my hit story, Relieving Sexual Frustrations in the **Twilight** book category. And maybe you don't.

Well, for those who do NOT know me... I love lemons. This will be my first Maximum Ride fanfiction, and I hope you love it. I just hope that my Twilight fans won't get mad for me switching to MR for a while. Haha.

Love, Hannah.

P.S. If you don't like the first chapter, don't give up. I swear that it will be good. Oh yeah, and review!

**Warning: Kinky lemon alert! REVIEW!**

**Fang POV: Chapter One-In the Beginning...**

I would never regret anything I have done in the past. Especially the night Max and I finally got to make love.

If you are just now tuning in, please listen well. I hate repeating myself, but this is a bit important...and I think you should know how I got to how I am now.

I've loved Max every since I first spoke to her. Hell, even when I first saw her! That sandy blonde hair, and those nice tanned arms were pretty much the color of my heaven. She was beautiful. She still is beautiful. She always will be beautiful.

I'm seventeen now. I have been Max's boyfriend for three years. But now...I don't know what I am. A boyfriend? I'm not sure. Well, you will just have to see for yourself.

It all started on a sunny day. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Ig were all playing outside of our little home in Utah. Max and I sat on the porch, admiring how oddly warm it was for this time of day in September. "It feels nice," she commented, as I held her in my arms as we rocked slowly on the wooden rocking chair.

"Sure is," I said, rubbing my hand up and down her arm. She curled into my side, and looked up at me. I took her tea mug out of her hand, and took a sip. She smiled at me as I handed it back to her.

I leaned down and kissed her hair. She smelled so sweet today. A new shampoo maybe? It was strawberry scented, I think. I took another whiff. Ah, heavenly.

"What is it?" She asked, noticing that my nose was pretty much buried in her hair.

"You smell good," I said, my voice muffled.

She pressed her hand to my cheek, and slowly leaned up a bit. I bent my neck down, and pressed my lips to hers. Our lips made a "mwah" sound as they disconnected, and she giggled at my cheesy smile planted on my face.

I took my other hand and ran it along her slender leg. She was so soft and firm. I loved it. The hand that she had placed on my face was now trailing down to my chest. She wrote little words on my shirt with her finger. Some letters I couldn't make out. But I was pretty sure that she was spelling 'I love you.'

I pressed my lips against her ear, "And I love you," I said, then kissed her cheek.

She pressed her lips against mine again, and I chuckled at how forward she was with what she wanted. I know what you're thinking. Max would NEVER act like this... Well, you're wrong. She loves me, and isn't afraid to show it.

"Fang..." She whispered, her eyes turning up to gaze at my dull dark ones.

"Mhm?" I hummed.

She stood up and took my hand, then pulled me up to my feet. "Max, where are you going?" Angel asked, coming back down to the ground after flying in the air with the others for about thirty minutes.

"I need to talk to Fang privately," she said, giving Angel the leader voice, and telling her to wait outside with everyone else.

"Seriously, what's up?" I asked, as she opened the door and lead us inside.

She stayed silent, her eyes on the floor as I trailed behind her, our hands still intertwined. I started getting nervous when she headed towards the staircase...to our bedrooms.

The way that the house is made, the younger kids and Iggy slept down stairs in their seperate rooms. While Max and I take the two master bedrooms up stairs. She turned down the hall and went straight into my room.

"Max..." I began, but she held her finger to her lips, telling me to stay silent.

I watched as she turned around, and closed the door, locking it swiftly, and coming back over to me. "What's going o-" I was about to say, but Max had pushed me onto the bed, and climbed on top of me, and then our mouths crushed together.

Oh, I thought.

I pushed our bodies further into the center of the grand king sized bed easily. Max was so light weight. She was perfect.

She pressed her waist against my growing length, and I moaned against her mouth. "I'm ready, Fang." She whispered.

My eyes snapped opened, and I realized that Max's were open too. Was she serious? "Are you serious?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yes, Fang. Who else am I going to be with for the rest of my life? Who else is going to accept me and understand me like you do? No one, that's who. I need you, Fang. I love you."

Oh my god, she was serious.

She sat up, straddling my waist, and started to unbutton my shirt. "Max-" I protested.

"Sh!" She hissed, then got frustrated and just plain ripped the whole shirt off of me. Woah, I thought. My eyes went back up to hers. Her hands trailed down my stomach, and then started to undo my jeans.

"Max, what if someone hears us?! Like Iggy!" I said.

She just shook her head. "We will just have to be silent," she whispered.

"We don't have to do this here," I argued. "We can go off and stay at a nice hotel, or SOMETHING better than THIS!" I said, my eyes growing wider than golf balls.

Her face fell then, and she weakly climbed off of me and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

Oh shit...

"Max..." I whispered, coming up behind her and placing my hand on her left wing. She shrugged it off. Typical.

"I just want you to have the best experiance possible... Not something like this..." I said.

She turned quickly, and then pushed me back so that I was laying on the bed again. She layed down beside me, and curled inward. I cradled her in my arms. "It doesn't matter when or where," she whispered, "just as long as I'm with you...it will always be perfect."

I sighed heavily. I felt horrible.

I took her chin in between my fingers and pulled her mouth to mine. I slowly wrapped my arms around her body. She threw her leg over mine, and our bodies began to move and press against one another. My length was pressed against her fine stomach and it was yearning to be set free.

"I love you, Max," I said against her lips, my hands trailing down her body. My palm cupped her breast and I gave it a tight squeeze. "Oh, Fang!" She nearly yelled. I shushed her, and started to knead her sweet breast through her shirt, since she never wore bra's.

Her hand traveled down to my opened pants, and went underneath the elastic of my boxers. Her hand came in contact was my enlarged penis, and I sucked in a sharp breath, trying with all of my might not to moan with sweet pleasure.

I flipped her under me, my hips at her entrance. The only thing blocking me from being inside of her were those stupid jeans.

I kicked my jeans off and then slowly worked on getting Max undressed. I took the shirt off first. I saw her little left nipple, and placed my mouth right on top of it. I swirled my tongue and flicked its tip. Max squirmed under me.

My hands went to her jeans then, and I slid them and her normal white underwear to the floor. Her vagina was being presented to me for the first time now. It was pink, and wet.

Now this was the hard part, since I had no idea what to do from here. I took my finger and ran it up and down the outside of her vagina. Her clear creams kept soaking my hand as I teased her entrance. "Do you see that little bud right above the vagina?" She whimpered.

I met her gaze and nodded.

She smiled deviously at me. "Dig your finger into it."

My eyes widened at her request, but I did not argure. I pressed it once, "Harder," she whispered.

I did as I was told, and she moaned. I placed my mouth on her clit and sucked on it. Max squirmed again. "What is it?" I asked.

"I want you inside of me..." She pleaded.

I grabbed my penis and brought it up to her entrance. "It's gonna hurt..." I warned her.

She only nodded her head. I nodded to myself and pressed my head and an inch of my length inside. She hissed a bit, but then I felt her relax around me. I pressed a little harder, and the same thing happened, she hissed. I was causing her pain... "Max?" I asked, frightened.

"Keep going," she panted. I did, and then I seemed to have come to a dead end... What? "It's the skin. You have to break it."

My eyes grew larger than...Psh, I don't know. I had to _break the skin?!_ As in, _cause her pain?! _She would _bleed! _I pressed my lips together and thought... to do, or not to do?

"Do it," Max begged, her hands grabbing my sheets to hold herself together.

I seriously thought I was going to cry... I was going to cause her pain from this...

I pushed past the skin quickly, and Max nearly screamed in agony. I saw the blood seep from between her legs, and I had to clasp my hand over my mouth to keep from crying. I hated this.

"It feels good now," she reassured me.

"Promise?" I asked.

She nodded, and then I drove the rest of me inside. It felt so warm, and juicy. I loved it. Max was so tight and beautiful. Everytime I thrusted in, her hips would raise up and meet mine. We were in sync with each other. "I love you," I whispered as I felt her muscles clench around my penis.

I drove rougher and harder. I could feel myself growing inside of her and then, I came. The juices spilled from me, and then I noticed her coming too. She nose scrunched up and we both let out a deep moan.

I collapsed on top of her, our bodies sticky from sweat.

"That was amazing," she said, as I rolled off of her, and brought her into my arms.

"Yeah, I know..." I said, pulling the blanket to us and covering our nude bodies.

"I love you," she said, and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too," I replied then kissed her forehead.

We layed there for a moment or two, and then Max sat up suddenly. I went up with her. "What is it? What's wrong."

Her face went pale, and she looked at me with broken eyes. "We didn't use protection, Fang!" She screamed.

I set my jaw at a tight angle. Oh shit...

**This is only chapter one, so it's gonna get more interesting and better as we go. Please read! I love the idea's I have for this lovely couple. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read the a/n at the bottom!**

**Fang POV: Chapter two**

To tell you the truth, I don't know how long we sat there; but we sat there, naked in each others arms.

I was the first one to say something. "What should we do?" I asked, both of us finally falling back onto the pillows. Max placed her face on my chest, and I felt the tears leak from her eyes.

"I don't know." She said.

I pressed my lips together again, not able to say anything now...

"Fang..." She moaned, but this moan was not out of pleasure, but of pure agony. My eyes started to sting.

_Hold yourself together, Fang. Max needs you to be strong._ I told myself, looking down at the beautiful creature sobbing in my arms.

"Max... Maybe we got lucky... Maybe this is all just in our heads, and one of those sperm cells didn't get to where it was supposed to go. Maybe we have nothing to worry about..." I said, rubbing my hand up and down her spine. "I mean, that happens, right?"

"Yeah-h," she said, her voice breaking.

"Then let's hope that that is what happens..." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Fang..." She said, a sob ripping through her body once again.

I blinked back the new tears in frustration. SHE was sorry?! It was MY fault! "Please don't say that...." I pleaded.

She sniffled, and rubbed her eyes. "Is there anything that we can do?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. I'm only a seventeen year old mutant, Fang. I don't know how things like this work... You know that." She sobbed again.

"Is there any type of medication? Like...some 'Morning After Pill'" I asked, my voice hopeful for a solution.

"You mean...like...if I _am _pregnant...then the meds would kill the baby?" She asked, her expression bewildered.

"That's what we want, Max. We can't take care of a _baby!_"

"I can't believe you..." She stood up, and grabbed her clothes. And when she was walking through my door, I swear I heard her whisper, "Murderer."

----

I stayed there all night. I just layed there in my bed, looking at the ceiling. Yes, I put my clothes back on after Max left, but I didn't move once I got under the covers again.

The next morning, Iggy came through my door and sat on my bed. "I know you guys don't notice often, but I'm not stupid. I heard you _and _Max crying last night, Fang. What's going on?"

I sat up groggily, and met eye contact with Iggy. Even though he was still blind, it seemed like he knew exactly where my face was.

I pressed my hand to my face, wiping away the crust that was around my eyes from crying so much last night.

"Fang?" He asked, his hand looking for my shoulder.

"We just..got into a big disagreement, Ig." I told him honestly.

He rolled his blank eyes. "Whatever man." He got up and walked to my door, and then turned around around and looked at me. "Ya know, I remember when we used to tell each other everything...but now, it's like I'm living with a stranger." And then he walked out of the door with a sad expression on his face.

----

**Three days later...**

"Something's up," Angel said, coming up behind me as I headed up to my bedroom after breakfast.

"You aren't the first one to notice," I said in a smug tone.

"Then why are you and Max blocking me out?" She asked, frustrated.

"Why are you trying to read my mind?" I snapped back.

"I want to help-" She started.

But I interrupted. "Well, you can't. Nothing can fix this," And then I slammed the door and locked it.

I walked over to my bed and looked at the nightstand. I saw my lamp that I've had ever since we first moved here three years ago, and took it into my hands. I quickly threw it at the wall and it exploded into pieces with a large _clash!_

Max came running through the door at once. "Fang, you _idiot!_" She screamed, I could hear her stomp her foot, making my floor rattle.

I didn't even look at her. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself together if I did. I just sat on the bed and placed my head in my hands.

Max came and sat down beside me, then placed her hand on my back.

We didn't say anything. She just rubbed her small hands up and down my wings and the small of my back. When she finally pulled her hand away, I began to feel sick from the loss of touch.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered.

I lifted my head up to see a tear trailing down her face. I realized how much of an asshole I had been in that moment, so I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"We can get through this," I said, running my fingers down her arm.

"I've missed you," Max murmured, leaning over to place a kiss on my hesitant lips. I gladly took her and pulled her onto my lap. Our lips were rough, tears running down our faces. I had missed her so much too. God, I had missed this. I missed her sweet body, and smile. I wasn't making her smile anymore. I was hurting her.

I ran my fingers under her shirt and placed on her back. She pressed her breasts against my chest as I pulled her in tighter. "I'm so sorry," I said, breaking our kiss.

"It's okay, Fang. We will get through this." She said, reminding me of my previous words.

I placed my lips back on her's again. More tears runnning down both of our faces. I flipped her over onto her back, as I began to crawl up onto her. I pushed my lips on her now swollen ones.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, and pulled me to her even closer, my length touching her entrance, with only four pieces of fabric keeping me from being inside of her.

"You know," I said, "this is what got us here in the first place..."

"Ugh," she groaned, and then sat up, "you totally ruined the moment, Fang."

She smiled and gave me a "light" punch to my arm, and I had to chuckle.

"So..." I said.

"Mhm?"

"When are you supposed to get your next period?" I asked bluntly.

She sat back and thought for a moment. "Yes...ter...day..." She said, her eyes becoming glossy.

Max had never been late a day in her life, that much I knew. So, this was bad. Very bad.

"What now?" I asked.

"We wait."

**I know it's short, but it will get longer and better as we go along, I promise!**

**PLEASE READ. a/n: Hmmm, I have had over 2,000 hits on this story ALREADY but I only have 10 reviews! What the crap, people!? Please, like I have told my Twilight fans, if you don't review, then I don't write. I take a LOT of time into making chapters... Please review? It will only take two minutes. Just a simple, "Good Job," or, "Keep it up!" would be nice... So please, PLEASE REVIEW! Love, Hannah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!!**

**This is Max's side of the story which is **_**much **_**longer than Fang's....**

**Max POV: Chapter three-A Little Too Not Over You**

_Tell me why,_

_You're so hard to forget._

_Don't remind me, _

_I'm not over it._

_Tell me why..._

_I can't seem to face the truth..._

_I'm just a little too not over you._

_**David Archuleta-A Little Too Not Over You**_

**About one minute after leaving Fang's room...**

Throwing myself onto the bed, I grabbed my stomach. It was aching. I was feeling so sick to my core, I could barely ignore the overwhelming feeling of lonesomeness. Yeah, I was completely alone now. No one to talk to... No one who cared... Except...

I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed the duct taped cell phone. I pressed in the one number I knew completely by heart, and started to sob as I got the answering machine after exactly seven long rings.

"Mom...?" I sobbed, grabbing my stomach again. "I need you. This is probably the worst situation I have ever been in...and for some reason, it's not because I am almost dying... I just need to talk to you... Please answ-"

"Max?!" My mom answered, picking up the phone. Her voice was so concerned and alarmed with fear.

I let out a cry.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I just walked in the door. What's wrong?"

I looked at my door, and slowly walked over to it. I looked across the hall and saw Fang's door shut. I pressed my hand over my mouth, not wanting to make any noises, and whispered, "Fang..."

"What did he do to you, honey?!" She asked, probably coming up with theories such as rape, or abuse. Hah, I only wished it was all Fang's fault. But it wasn't. It was mine too.

"It's what we both did, Mom." I said, slamming my door and then locking it. I slowly walked back to my bed, and pulled the covers over my now shivering body.

"Oh no..."

"It's true. We had unprotected sex. I don't know what to do!" I pulled the covers off my stomach and then pulled my shirt up over my breasts. I stared down at my belly button and then poked it, imagining a little life inside of me starting to form this second.

"There is only a few things you can do, Max..." She said, trying to stay calm.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, there is the pill..." She suggested. I squeezed my stomach, digging my nails into the skin. Kill my baby?! You have got to be, excuse my language, _fucking_ kidding me!

"No."

"Abortion?"

"_Fuck _no!" I replied. Was she insane?! If I didn't want to do the pill, I OBVIOUSLY didn't want to have it just...Ugh. This was stupid.

She sighed. "Language."

"Whatever."

"You want to have the baby?" She asked.

I ran my hand over my stomach. It was smooth, and firm. It would look like I placed a huge balloon in it in about six months. I smiled. I would look so cute pregnant... My baby... Mine and Fang's baby would also be so adorable and so loved...plus spoiled. Especially with an aunt like Nudge. I giggled.

"Yeah..." I whispered.

"Max is having a baby?!" I heard someone say in the background. Ella.

"Be quite." I heard Mom say to her.

"Oh! Can I please talk to her?! Please, Mom?!" I heard Ella beg.

"Max? Do you mind?" Mom asked.

I laughed. "No. We can talk."

"Oh Max! I can't believe this! Wow, you're so young! I have so many questions! What do you want it to be? Boy or girl? What would its name be!? Oh my gosh. This is so exciting!" She was speaking a mile a minute, and I could only process half the the questions she was asking.

"I really don't know. It just happened about five minutes ago..." I blushed a deep red, but she couldn't see it.

"Ohhh... Gotcha." She laughed.

"Mom, I'm gonna go to my room and talk to Max. I will be back shortly." Ella called to our mother.

"Be quick." I heard Mom call back as I heard a door closing. Ella must have been in her room now.

"So. Was it fun?" She asked, laughing.

I had to chuckle at how blunt she was. "Up until I figured out that we weren't being safe." I answered truthfully. "It all went downhill from there."

"I'm sorry, Max. But think of how exciting it's gonna be! Wow. I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"Yep." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"I wish I could be there with you." She said, her voice getting sincere and soft.

"Me too."

We both sighed.

"You wanna talk to Mom? She was kinda freaked out in the kitchen. You should have seen how big her eyes were, Max!"

"Yeah, let me talk to her."

"Okay, here she is."

"Max?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

There was a bit of silence and then she asked, "You're seriously gonna make me a grandmother so soon?"

We both laughed. "Sorry," I said. "But...we don't know if I'm already pregnant or not. We will just have to see."

"I'm a little disappointed...but I'm happy at the same time." She said.

"Me too."

Silence.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Mhm?"

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. I have had a little bit of a rough day.

"Yes! Of course. Get plenty of rest then call me in the morning! I love you, Max."

"You too, Mom."

Then I hung up, and closed my eyes. Thick tears started to stream down my face, as I slowly fell into a miserable sleep.

--

The next morning, Iggy burst through my door with a large vein nearly popping out of his forehead. I sat up straight, and looked at hism with a confused expression. Of course, he couldn't see it.

"Iggy?" I asked, as he stomped his way over to my bed and plopped down beside me. "What's wrong?"

He pressed his large hands to his eyes, "I hate this!" He murmured. "I hate knowing absolutely nothing that goes on in this freaking house!"

I patted him on the back, "It's complicated, Ig." I said, trying to compose my face.

He turned to me and did a very unexpected thing. He layed his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and hugged him tight in my arms. He was so big now, but acted so young at the same time. He was seventeen, like Fang and I, but I still looked at him like the little boy I used to know him as. He was always my baby, other than Angel, of course.

"Fang isn't saying anything...but I heard you both crying last night..." I sighed as he tried to place pieces of a puzzle inside of his head together.

"We made a big mistake, and might regret it later..." I whispered, hoping the he didn't hear me.

But..he did.

"You mean... You and Fang...?" His eyes widened as they looked up at my face.

I closed my eyes, and tears started to stream down again.

"It's gonna be okay, Max. I will take care of you if Fang doesn't." He leaned over and kissed my saturated cheek.

I placed a firm kiss on his forehead, "Just don't tell anyone." I said.

He nodded. "I won't. And...thanks for trusting me, Max."

I pulled him into a tight hug and then sighed. "Can I get dressed now?" I asked, referring to only wearing a t-shirt and underwear.

He scoffed, "You got to be joking? It's not like I could ever see you naked anyways! But okay, see ya at lunch in fifteen mintues! I'm cookin' chicken today!" And then he left with a little bounce in his step.

--

The next morning was the same as the last, but with a new visitor.

Angel came into the room, still in her shorts and t-shirt that she slept in every night, and she climbed into the bed with me, and snuggled against my side.

"I've missed you, Max." She mumbled.

"I've been right here this whole time."

She looked up at me with innocent eyes and shook her head. "No, Max. You haven't been here at all. _You _might have been here, but your mind is in a totally different place..."

I sat there and thought for a moment.

"Why are you blocking me everytime I get close to you?" She asked.

I sighed. Dang, I got caught. "You noticed?"

She nodded, "Fang is doing it too."

My body stiffened at his name, and I tried to keep my face calm. "Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah."

She pressed her lips together, not wanting to say something I bet she really wanted to.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You and Fang don't love each other anymore..." She whispered.

My eyes started to sting. "Did you get that from Fang's mind?" I asked, completely alarmed by Angel's new information.

"No... You _act _like you don't love each other...but I can still feel it in your heads..." She paused. "But I'm just trying to figure out why you guys would want to do such a thing. You haven't spoken once in a _full_ day...and...you don't sleep in the same bed anymore... Max, this is the first time you have slept in your room in two and a half years!"

I nodded. She was right. "I know...but I can't tell you what's wrong, Angel. No one knows except for me and Fang. Now please, can I be alone for a while?" I asked.

Her little nine year old face aged into her old six year old self. Tears welded into her eyes, and she hugged me tight. "I just hope you guys work it out... Fang still loves you as much as he ever has...but he is worried too. I just don't know why."

"Thanks," I said, and then kissed her cheek. She walked out without a second glance back at me. I fell back on the bed and cried...again.

--

Two days later, I became sick. I covered my hand over my mouth and ran straight to the bathroom. "Oh god..." I whispered, as I threw up everything I had ate from the previous day.

I flushed the toilet, and grabbed my toothbrush on the sink.

I then walked into my room, and locked the door. Was this morning sickness? I couldn't possibly be getting that so soon!

I looked at myseld in the mirror as I walked by it. I had huge bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep, and I looked nearly green from being so pale. This cavegirl stuff was not doing any wonders for me.

The past two days, I had been having the freaking scariest dreams and kept me up all night. I would have gone to Fang from hanving a nightmare...but...you know how it is now.

I hadn't talked to Fang in three days. All we ever did was look at each other. I hated feeling his deep eyes piercing my back as I helped Iggy chop onions for burgers, or if I had to get up to fetch Nudge and Gazzy glasses of water after flying all day.

I hated the lonely feeling I got when I walked into my room everynight, and layed there in the bed all by myself.

I hated this whole thing.

Then I heard something crash across the hall. Fang! I shouted in my head, as I ran and kicked his locked door down.

"Fang, you _idiot_!!!" I screamed as I saw his eyes staring down at the shattered lamp.

After that, we talked for a few minutes, and got a lot of things off our chest. Then we kissed and laughed, and everything seemed to brighten a lot more. (See chapter two for refrence.)

"When are you supposed to get your next period?" He asked bluntly after a silence.

I closed my eyes and counted the days in my head. I was a day late... "Yesterday..." I said.

This was not good. I had never been late a day in my life. "What now?" He asked, voice shakey.

"We wait." I said. Because there was nothing else we could do.

**PLEASE READ.**** I can not tell you how freaking depressed I have been these past few days****. So, I had this boyfriend for **_**seven months**_**...and we broke up three days ago because he kept yelling at me, and telling me about how much of a pain I had been lately.... But yesterday, he texted me telling me how much fun he was having with this new girl, and I seriously thought I was gonna be sick. Guys, I have cried my eyes out over this guy for three straight days, so that's why I didn't update on Wednesday. But now, you guys are all I have... So... PLEASE review?**

**Love, Hannah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE? Thank you!**

**Fang POV**

**Chapter Four-Woah. That's all I can say. Woah.**

**One Week Later...**

"It's here." I whispered to Max as I carried the brown paper bag into our bathroom we shared and then locked the door once she was inside.

"Well, take it out." She said quietly back.

I took out the box and handed it to her.

"So, two lines mean positive and one line means negative?" She asked, reading the back of the box.

I nodded my head, reading over her shoulder.

I glanced inside the bag again because it was feeling weirdly heavy and realized that there was a note inside of it.

On a normal college-ruled paper, I read to myself,

_Dear Max,_

_Use the test well. There is only one in the box, so don't mess up. Read the instructions at least two times, then call me as soon as you get the results._

_Whatever happens, don't be worried, Honey. I will always love you and support you no matter what the outcome is._

_We love you,_

_Mom, Jeb, and Ella._

I handed the note over to Max while she was slipping the test stick thingy into her hands. "Here, it's from your Mom."

She grabbed it frantically, hands shaking.

She read it fast, and then nodded three times herself.

"How many days has it been since you were supposed to have your period?" I asked, placing my hand on her cheek to make her calm down.

"A week and two days." She said, eyes wandering. I could practically hear her heart beating so heavily.

"And still a no show?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Alright... You ready?" I asked, feeling like I was the only one here able to speak, since all Max was doing was shaking and looking around like a spazz.

"Yeah." She said.

"Okay, I will be right outside the door."

"No. Stay." She said, grabbing my hand into hers. I sighed. Man, I was a push over.

"One condition." I said, holding up my index finger.

She looked at me with wide eyes, then nodded. "I am not watching you pee. I'm facing the corner."

I smiled at her, and she smiled weakly back at me then gave a little chuckle. That's my girl.

I placed my finger under her chin and raised it up so she was looking at me straight in the eyes. "I will always love you, no matter what happens."

Her eyes started to water, "I love you too." She choked out.

I placed my lips to her mouth and held her there. Wrapping my arms around her tiny waist, I pressed her against my body, wanting to get as close as possible.

"I know I'm ready now," she breathed when our lips disconnected. She slid down her shorts then her underwear down to her ankles, and I was introduced to her half nude self for the first time in twelve days.

I took a deep breath, trying to control my urges, and slowly turned around to face the corner.

I had done a lot of sneaking around lately. I had to take care of a few major things to get ready for this moment.

The moment I would figure out how my future would lie from now on.

I slid my hand into my pocket, feeling the item I had used all of my saved up money for. I took a deep breath and sighed.

I could hear everything that was going on behind me. I heard her take the test out of its plastic bag. I heard her exhale and inhale heavily as she urinated on the stick.

I heard her slide the preganany test back into the box, and then slide her clothes back on. I turned around once I heard her start pulling her fleece shorts back up.

"We're supposed to look in five minutes," I said to her, eyeing the box.

"I know." She said, looking at it too and then me.

I glanced down at my water proof watch Nudge had bought me two years ago for my birthday. "It's 4:32 now." I said.

Max took my hands in hers and leaned up on her toes. "I love you," she whispered in my ear, and then gently pushed her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her again then placing them on her hips.

"I love you too," I murmured, kissing her neck and then trailing back to her lips.

Our lips didn't part for what seemed like ages.

"Max," I said against her lips.

"Yes?" She panted.

"I have to tell you something."

She pulled away and looked at me, completely confused.

"Maximum Ride, I have loved you ever since I first met you. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. And without you, I wouldn't be the man I am today. I love you with all my heart and soul, and I hope that I can spend the rest of my life with you..." I trailed off, then placed my hand into my pocket and grabbed what had seemed to be burning a whole through my jeans all morning.

I got down on one knee and looked up to gaze at her. "No matter what that tests says, I know that I can be with you, and only you. I love you so much... Will you marry me, Maximum Ride?"

Max's mouth fell open as she looked down at me. I could only imagine all of the things that must have been going through her mind in the moment. Marriage? At seventeen?

Though, who else was she going to marry? Even if I had proposed when we were thirty, she still would have been marrying me. No questions asked.

Tears glazed over her eyes and then poured over her gorgeous cheeks. "Yes. I'll marry you, Fang." She said.

My smile went to my eyes as I slid the silver ring onto her left ring finger.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and stood up, then picked her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around me, and I crushed my lips to hers. Her fingers ran through my hair, as I pressed her back against the wall.

I could feel the dip of her center against my length as I pressed against her, rubbing and making friction between us.

"I want you so bad..." I whined, sticking my tongue in her mouth and then running it along her perfect teeth.

She let out a soft moan, and then dug her fingers into my chest, making me growl. "I know you do," she said and then winked at me when I opened my eyes.

"Waht time is it?" She asked, pressing her lips against my cheek.

I looked down at the watch. "4:41."

I let her down and watched her walk over to the box with the test in it.

"No matter what, I will always love you." I said, glabbing her hand.

She nodded at me and brought the test into her hands, the results of the test facing her palm.

"Do you want to read it or me?" She asked.

"Let's do it together."

"Here it goes...." She said, and flipped it over.

"Oh my God." We both said.

In a fine purple color, you could see perfectly see the two bars on the results. "I'm pregnant..." She said.

She smiled up at me and tears started streaming down her face. "Oh my God! I'm pregnant, Fang!!!" She shouted, and smashed her lips against mine.

"I can't believe this!" I said, smiling at her, and pushing my lips against hers again, my hands trailing down to cup her breasts.

"Oh Fang. Take me. Take me in this bathroom. I want to celebrate."

"Your wish is my command, my love."

I picked her up and sat her on the long counter top in the over large bathroom.

I trailed down to her feet and started taking off her socks. I pressed my lips against her left ankle and then licked my way up smooth legs to her knee.

I grabbed the bottom of her shorts and then pulled them off in one quick second, which left only her panties and her shirt.

I could see how damp she was through her panties. Her sweet juices were drenching her. I moved her panties to the side and stuck my middle and index finger into her. Her legs spazzed out, moving further apart so I could push my fingers even farther.

I curled my fingers upwards and pulled up. "Oh God..." She nearly yelled.

I took my fingers out of her and pulled her panties off of her then threw them somewhere into the floor with her shorts.

"You're wearing too much," she complained, looking at the strain in my jeans.

I looked down and unzipped my jeans then pulled down my underwear all together and threw them into our newly made clothes pile, then took of my shirt.

I clearly saw the veins in my dick as I wrapped my fingers around it. It was so warm and felt so right in my hands. I jerked it hard once, getting it completely hard and then looked up at Max.

My eyes widened when I saw three of her long fingers inside of her and then her other hand's thumb pushing against her tiny clit.

I became even harder, and started jerking off faster. The sweet friction making me want to come that instant.

I stood up quickly and pulled Max against the edge of the counter, her butt making squeaky sounds against it. I threw her shirt off in an instant and then gazed her her beautiful figure.

I slipped myself inside of her, feeling how tight she was was so much better than using only my hand.

I started thrusting then, her legs wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to her, and deeper inside of her.

She leaned down and licked my cheek, as I ran my tongue over her breast as it bounced up and down for me. I took her nipple into my teeth and then nipped it. She hooted with ecstacy and dug her fingers into my back, probably drawing blood.

The end was coming, I could feel it. My dick with thicker and fuller. I could feel it start to twitch inside of her as she rode me. "I'm gonna come," I said, sweat starting to form on my forehead.

"M-Me too." She choked out, only wanting to moan with pleasure.

"Oh, fuck." I said, and felt myself spill inside of her. She panted and let her head fall onto my shoulder.

"I've missed this..." She said, running her fingers over my back.

I kissed her shoulder, and slipped my wet cock out of her. "We should do this more often." I said, and gave her a wicked smile as I began to wipe the creams off of my member with a towel.

"Can I have a taste?" She asked.

"Sure," I said, and swiped my finger over the creams we had made together and placed them into her mouth.

She sucked on my finger for a while, swirling her tongue over every inch of it. "Yum." She said, and smiled deviously.

I laughed and threw her clothes at her. "Get dressed, demon child." I said.

"Ha ha. Not funny." She said, winking.

I slid all of my clothes on and then went over to Max's fully clothed body and pressed my lips to hers.

"A baby..." I sighed, lifting up her shirt and then bending down to kiss her stomach.

"I know..." She said, placing her hands in my hair as I met her gaze again.

"I will love you guys so much," I said, tears coming to my eyes. "I am going to be the best father I can possibly be."

She nodded and kissed my lips, tears forming in her eyes as well, "I know you will be." She whispered.

**A/N!! First things first. THANK YOU so much for being so supportive of me about my boyfriend problems! You guys are all right. He was a jerk, and I deserve better. MUCH better. Well, he has a new girlfriend now. I think she looks like a man. Haha. (:**

**Second thing. What do you guys think about this chapter?! Proposal, Pregnant, SEX. Woot woot! Haha!!!**

**If you loved it, REVIEW! If you hated it, STILL REVIEW. Got any ideas, well, dammit...REVIEW!**

**I love you guys soooo much! **

**Love, Hannah!**

**PLEASE REVIEW. IT WILL ONLY TAKE FIVE SECONDS!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM :)**

**Enjoy, Hannah!**

**Chapter five-We're in Heaven...**

**Fang POV**

"Oh my God..." I said, staring into Max's beautiful eyes. "I just can't believe this is really happening!" I said, then wrapped my arms fully around her and pulled her into my embrace once again. She laughed and pecked my lips lightly.

Then from behind us, we heard a large _thump_ against the door. "Ughhh...." Max groaned, and opened the door to find all of the other guys standing right outside the door.

"Look at what you did, Gazzy!" Nudge accused, glaring at the Gasman.

"Iggy was the one that made me slip!" He accused back, then glared at Iggy.

"Gaz is glaring at you, Ig." I said, realizing that he didn't know what was going on. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at all of them. Except for Angel. She sat over on the other side of the hallway, legs pulled against her chest, her chin laying comfortably on her knees.

"I told them not to do it..." She said, turning her big brown eyes up to my dark ones. She gave me an innocent smile and then all I could do was just shrugg it off.

"How long were you guys out there?" I asked, my voice cold

"Just for a minute! We were getting ourselves positioned right so we could all hear and then Gazzy slipped!" Nudge said, defending everyone.

I gave them one hard nod.

Max looped her arm around mine then, and she tilted her chin up, looking at the ceiling, then turned her gaze back to the flock.

"In the living room. Now." She said, leader voice in command.

Everyone got up and headed down the stairs into the large sitting area. Max didn't let go of my arm as we sat down on the couch across from everyone sitting on the floor.

We all looked at each other in complete silence. Then Angel spoke up. "What results, Iggy?"

Everyone looked at the blind mutant kid on the floor farthest away from our feet. "Will you get out of my head, Angel?" He asked.

"Sorry." She said, walking over to Max and I and then plopping down on our laps.

Max looked at Iggy then. Had she told Iggy about what had happened? Oh god, please no... "Yes, we got the results today, Iggy." She said. Ugh.

Iggy's face brightened up and he looked in Max's direction. "So...?"

"Can someone PLEASE fill us in?" Nudge asked looking up at me.

I glanced at Max and then waved my free hand, telling her to go ahead and tell the rest of the world about our secret.

"Well, there isn't really a very detailed way to say this...but...I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed, smile going to her eyes. The whole flock looked at her dumb-founded.

"You mean-You and Fang-And...Ew." Nudge stuttered.

"I knew it!" The Gasman said, smiling at us. We all knew that he actually had no clue what so ever.

"...A baby..." Angel and Iggy said in unison.

Max unlooped our arms and then turned her gaze up at me and smiled. I kissed that beautiful smile and then she placed her head on my shoulder and intertwined our fingers then layed them on my lap.

The Gasman looked at our hands and then gasped when he saw Max's. "You're getting married too?!" He asked.

Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy all stared at the ring that was flaunting itself to the world in the bright light.

Nudge and Angel smiled widely at us, and Max and I smiled back.

"Do you guys have any questions?" I asked.

"When do you know what it's gonna be?" Iggy asked.

"In a few months. We will take a trip to see Max's mom, and she will do an ultra sound for us at the vet." I paused looked around. "Anything else?"

"Haha! Max is gonna be fat!" The Gasman said, pointing his finger to Max's stomach. Everyone laughed, but I glared at him for being so immature.

She wasn't going to be fat at all. She was gonna be larger because her little body was going to be holding the new life we were about to bring into the world.

I kissed her hair twice, and layed my cheek on her head.

"W-Will it be a bird kid like us...?" Angel asked, her eyes turning to Max's and then mine.

I sat back and thought for a second. Max looked up at me, her eye brows knitting together. Both parents had wings... So would the child have wings? Was the wings a dominant trate or a recessive trate?

I shook my head, telling Max with my eyes that I had no clue what so ever.

"We don't know, guys." I admitted.

Max's eyes look lazily up at mine, and I knew she was exhausted. I kissed her forehead and sighed. "Let's get you in bed, missy." I said, and tapped her nose with my finger.

"Been in bed too much, apparently." Iggy mumbled.

I growled at him, and he held up his hands in surrender.

I looked down at my beautiful baby and then brought her into my arms and stood up. I held her like the princess she was as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

I closed the door by kicking it shut with my foot, and then layed her gently on the mattress and covered her up with the thick comforter.

She let out a large yawn as I took off my jeans and got into the bed right beside her. I pressed her back to my stomach and trailed my fingers over her arms, then pulled the covers over both of us.

I wrapped my arm protectivly around her and pulled her as close as possible to me.

"I love you," I whispered as I kissed her hair.

"I love you too," she said weakly.

It was silent for a while. Max was asleep now, which left me with my thoughts. Then Max grumbled, "Need to talk to Mom..."

I took the phone that was on my bed side table and handed it to her.

She dialed the numbers on the phone and held it up to her ear. I could hear the ringing perfectly.

"Hello?" Asked the other line.

"Hey Ella, it's Max."

"Hey! Oh my gosh, did you get the results yet?!"

"Yep." I could see her cheek move a bit, and I knew she was smiling.

"Well...? Am I gonna be an aunt or not?!"

"You better be saving up your money, because this kid's gonna need a LOT of clothes!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh em GEE! MOM!" Ella yelled on the other line. "She's pregnant!! MOM! GET ON THE PHONE!"

About five seconds later, I heard a new voice, "Is it true?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Max said, turning in my arms so that she was facing me now. She pecked my lips lightly as I heard her mom hoot and holler with glee on the other end.

"I can't believe this! My baby girl is having a baby!"

Max looked down at her hand, and smiled when she saw her ring.

"Oh, there's more, Mom!"

"Twins?!"

I laughed.

"Noo.... I'm getting married!"

"To Fang?!"

She rolled her eyes. "No duh, Sherlock."

I leaned in and gave her another kiss. Max's fingers traveled down to my boxers and played with the elastic. I gave her a do-not-do-this-to-me-while-your-on-the-phone-with-your-MOTHER glance and she laughed.

"Well, let me talk to my future son-in-law, please?"

"Of course, here he is!"

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, Fang. How are you?" I placed my hand on Max's stomach, then crawled down her body so I could place my lips right under her belly button.

"You just kissed her stomach, didn't you?"

I chuckled, "Yes. Yes I did."

"You will be an amazing father, Fang."

"I really hope so." I admitted.

"I love you, Fang. You and Max. I can't wait to see you both!"

"Neither can we." I said.

"Well, dinner is here. I have to go! Goodnight, guys!"

"Night." I said, then hung up the phone, throwing it on the night stand.

"Now, where were we?" I asked, placing my hands inside her shorts so I could feel her smooth hips.

"Nope. You ruined the moment. Goodnight, Fang." She said with a wink.

I groaned and kissed her lips before she flipped so she wasn't looking at me anymore. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her against me and started to sing in her ear...

"Baby you're all that I want...When you're lying here in my arms. I find it hard to believe we're in Heaven. And love is all I need, and I find it there in your heart. Is it too hard to see...We're in Heaven?"

I waited and listened to Max's small and shallow breathing. I knew she was asleep, so I kissed her cheek and closed my eyes, then whispered, "I love you guys..." And then fell fast asleep, with the love of my life, and my future in my arms.

**Can you say, AWHHH?! How sweet! **

**First of all, NO it does NOT hurt the baby, neither is it dangerous to have sex during a pregnancy. It has been scientifically proven. Soo...yeah.**

**Second, oh my gosh, guys! We are almost at fifty reviews and there has only been five chapters! So pleaseeeeee, pleaseee?! PLEASE review!!??? ****It would mean the WORLD to me if I saw at LEAST twenty people review on this little chapter!!**

**Thank you so much!!! --Hannah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Read my A/N at the bottom, as always! VERY short chapter.**

**POV FANG! **

**Chapter six-Permanent**

**One and a half month's later...**

"Fang, she's throwing up...again." Nudge told me as I walked into the kitchen.

I saw Max hurled over the sink and throwing up whatever was left in her stomach.

I raced over to her like I was in a marathon and grabbed her hair. I placed my hand on her stomach to keep it from slamming into the counter everytime she threw up.

This time was worse than others.

Her whole body was convulsing as she tried to throw up everything in her body, but all she was able to do was dry gag. I watched in pain as I saw what she was having to go through. This was all my fault.

It soon slowed down and she eased her way up and grabbed a paper towel then wiped her mouth.

She grabbed her tooth brush on the sink and began to brush, not even bothering to look at me or anyone else in the room. I knew she was ashamed, but she couldn't do anything about it. Neither could I...

We had a tooth brush for Max around every sink in this house. We knew that it took too much of her energy to throw up down stairs and then have to walk all the way up stairs just to brush her teeth.

"Floss, please?" She asked, looking up at me with her hand stretched out.

I went through the drawer and found a container of floss and handed it to her.

"When will this stop...?" She asked, her eyes watering with tears as I walked in front of her to wash her mess down the drain.

I tilted her head up and kissed her forehead. "Soon." I whispered.

Angel came through the door and stood in front of Max. "I found an unborn bird, Max." She said, holding out her hand.

There in her childish sized hand was a small blue egg. "Can we incurbate it?" She asked, looking up at me now.

I looked at the egg in wonder. It was such a beautiful color...and so small. "Of course," Max said. "I'm feeling a bit motherly right now." She chuckled, placing her hand on her stomach and then winking at me.

Max walked over to the little closet beside the staircase and pulled out one of our heating pads that was originally mine when I had back aches. "Here, let's take the little guy to your room and then place him on the heating pad to keep him warm." Max said, heading to Angel's room, Angel following at her heels.

I shook my head, thinking about how cute they were.

Max was definately getting heavier now. She had gained at least ten pounds this week from the extra baby weight, but she was still the same in my eyes. Beautiful, as usual.

Since we are mutant freaks, we didn't know if her pregnancy would be the same as normal ones. To tell you the truth, I think that her pregnany was going a LOT faster than a normal females. Maybe that was why she lost her period and got pregnant so soon, I thought as I washed the counter with a paper towel.

If she found out that she had lost her period in half the time it took her to get pregnant, then that only means that her pregnany must last only half the time a normal one would...

And that's only four and a half months.

"Oh my God..." I gasped as I dropped the paper towel in my hand and leaned against the sink.

"Oh God, Fang!" I heard Max scream from the other room.

I dashed to Angel's room faster than sixty miles an hour. I almost ran into the door frame as I slid on the wooden floor and took a sharp turn into the bedroom.

Max was sprawled onto the floor, hands clenching her stomach. Angel was at her side, wiping away beads of sweat pouring down her face and taking off her shirt. "What do we do?!" Angel gasped, looking horrified at me.

"The baby-" Max gasped, as I ran to her side and leaned down to pick her up.

"AH!" She screamed as I pulled her into my arms.

I layed her on the bed, not knowing what the hell I was supposed to do.

"What hurts, baby?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"I'm kramping up. My stomach is ripping itself apart, goddammit!" Angel and I both looked down at her stomach. It looked normal.

Max let out another blood-curdling scream, and her body folded in itself. She clenched her legs to her stomach and shivered and then I noticed something.

Blood.

Blood was staining her pants.

"Angel, get some towels, now!" I barked at the terrified nine-year-old standing behind me.

"Okay, Max, listen to me. We are going to have to get your pants and underwear off. Do you hear me?"

She nodded.

"It's probably going to hurt your stomach, so move slowly."

Tears stained my eyes as I watched her weak body start to move straight.

I lifted her hips up with one hand and slid down her clothes with the other.

Blood was everywhere. Angel came back with towels and then left the room once she saw all of the blood staining her bed sheets.

"Max, the blood... It's coming from..."

"Oh my God, no! This can't be fucking happening! Not to _our_ baby!" She cried, tears pouring from her eyes as she sat up.

I looked at her as her body shook with utter depression. Her face went pale and she started to moan with agony. "Our baby..." She whispered in a broken voice.

"What's wrong with our baby, Maximum?!" I asked, bringing her bloody, nude body into my arms.

"The pains... The blood..." Her lips were as pale as her face.

"I had a fucking miscarriage, Fang! Our baby is _dead_!"

My heart dropped down to my feet and a lump grew in my throat. I swallowed loudly and closed my eyes. "No..." I murmured.

"I'm so sorry..." She said, watching the tears run down my face, clenching her hands around my tensed arm.

We just sat there and held each other. Totally heart broken and feeling completely alone in each others embrace.

**Please don't kill me... I know, it wasn't what you expected at all, but let me clear up some stuff before I go on. **

**1.) Most miscarriages happen around the third month. But since Max's pregnancy was cut in half...that means that she had it at 1 1/2 months. Yes, I can still do math in the summer.**

**2.)Please don't give up on the story yet. I have a huge surprise coming, and I hope you guys will love it.**

**I know you might wanna punch me right now, but if you could release your anger in a healthy way by writing a review, that would be amazing.**

**Soo... ****PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW.**

**Loveeee, Hannah.**


	7. Chapter 7

**READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM, MY LOVES!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Fang POV**

**Chapter seven-Angels Among Us**

I had a dream of my daughter that night. At least I _thought_ she was my daughter. She was outside and running through a tall maze of corn in a corn field. I didn't know where we were, but she was there, and I was running after her.

I didn't know her name either, but some how, I was calling after her. She would turn around and look at me then run faster. She was fast, too fast.

She was getting farther from me, no matter how quick I pushed my legs. Her tiny legs ran on the dirt ground, making her white shoes turn a dark, muddy brown. Her shoelace came untied as she picked up speed, knowing that I was gaining on her, and she tumbled to the dirt.

My large wings swooped up and glided me towards her faster than any racecar made, and I picked her up and I sat on the ground, cradling her in my arms like an infant.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked, hushing her as tears started to form in her eyes.

I looked down to see a little bit of blood on her knee. "Uh oh," she said, pointing at the wound. "Do you have a band-aid?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so..." I murmured, looking around and expecting a first aid kit to pop out of thin air.

Knock on wood. Oh right, I thought. This is a dream.

The box popped into her lap and she opened it slowly with her small fingers. I grabbed a pink band-aid and placed it on top of the scrape. "All better," I smiled, placing a kiss on top of it.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said, taking my face between her small hands and kissing my nose.

I pursed my lips together and gazed at her beautiful face with confusion. "I know this sounds crazy..." I whispered, "but I don't know your name..."

"Oh, I forgot. We haven't met before. But I know you're my daddy. Mommy used to talk about you to me all the time. She loves you so much. Too bad I didn't get to meet her either," She talked off topic for a few minutes. "Oh, and my name is Scarlett, Daddy." She laughed, grinning up at me.

I smiled. ...Scarlett. "Where did you get that name?" I asked, rubbing my hand up and down her tiny leg.

"Mommy gave it to me."

Max? Was she here? "When?" I asked, bewildered.

"Mommy used to call me that all the time. She wanted me to know that my name would be Scarlett. I liked it, so I kept it." She said.

Her eyes, my eyes, batted up at me, and I leaned down to kiss her forehead, but as my mouth moved closer to her smooth skin, she started to blurr. I held onto her as she wrapped her chubby fingers around my leather jacket.

"They want me to come back, Daddy," she cried as she held on.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and waist, holding her as tight as possible against my chest. "Who are 'they'?" I asked, horror in my voice.

Her eyes began to water as she shook her head. "The Angel's. They said it's time to go now," she whispered.

And then she was gone, her voice hanging over me with a small echo.

I woke up with tears in my eyes. It was all a dream. I didn't really have a daughter. I was utterly alone, except for the sleeping beauty lying by my side.

I pressed my face into my hands and wept. Oh how much I wanted that dream to be true..

But to tell you the truth, I didn't know what to believe anymore.

The same questions I had been asking for hours flowed through my mind again. Why me? Why us? Haven't we been through enough?

The one time I was truely happy was taken away from me in the blink of an eye. Finding out I was a father meant everything to me.

In my dream, my daughter consisted of a beautiful girl around three years old, still a toddler. Her eyes were large and dark, just like mine. Though her hair was wavy and brown with a small hint of honey, just like her beautiful mommy's. Her face structure was adorable; round, chubby cheeks, bright pink lips, a cute nose. Her eye lashes went for miles, and her outfit was a beautiful white sundress and white sandals.

I smiled as I remembered the beauty of her and then swiped my nose with the back of my hand as I turned to face Max who was sleeping soundlessly.

I ran my fingers over her arms and down her back, stroking the feathers that were pressed against her spine. My fingers trailed down to her legs and then back up, then I stopped when I reached her stomach.

My eyes watered as I felt where our baby used to live...alive. I made a gasping noise as sobs shuttered through my being and overwhelmed me with depression, again.

"Fang?" Max murmured, sitting up and looking at the sun shining through the window.

"Morning, my love," I whispered, taking her into my strong embrace and letting her lay her head on my chest as I scooted our backs against the headboard.

"I don't know what to say..." She said, her voice cracking from the strong emotions running through her system.

I pressed my lips against her hair and closed my eyes, feeling the warm tears escape.

"Can we come in, Fang?" I heard Nudge ask from the other side of our closed door.

I nodded at Max and she nodded back, "Yes, of course," I answered back, pulling Max closer to my side. She cuddled into me, placing her hand on my stomach.

I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over our bodies as the kids walked in. All three smaller kids and Iggy piled up onto my huge bed and looked at me and Max.

Iggy crawled over to me and Max and gave us each a long hug and then kissed Max's forehead. This was the sixth time he had kissed her forehead ever since we told everyone the news... I really appreciated him being so caring in her time of need.

"Did you sleep well, Angel?" Max asked her, then realizing that her motherly instincts were kicking in again. I glanced down at her and saw fresh tears forming in her eyes.

Angel couldn't sleep in her own bed last night because of all of Max's blood that was on her sheets.

"Yeah, Iggy doesn't kick me at night." She said, then turned her face to glare at Nudge, who could take someones back out in her sleep even if she didn't intend to.

Angel didn't sleep with her brother last night either, because he has awful gas in his sleep. That's why his room is the farthest away from everyone elses.

Iggy was a good sleeping partner if you had to have one. He didn't snore and he didn't thrash around like a lunatic. He just slept like a regular human being, so that's why Angel chose him over everyone else. And Angel knew that she couldn't sleep with me and Max.

I tilted Max's face up to mine and firmly kissed her lips before pulling away. "I'm going to take a shower, baby. I will be right back." I pecked her lips one last time before leaving, and then closed the door on my way out.

I opened up the hall closet outside the bathroom and grabbed a navy blue towel and matching wash cloth.

I stepped inside the large bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I took my clothes off slowly, not wanting to rush anything. Ever since last night, everything seemed to be going by so quickly.

So I slipped my shirt off, revealing my nice tight abs and chest muscles. I flexed my biceps as I bent down to unbuckle my belt and then slide my shorts and boxers to the ground.

I stood back up and looked at my body in the mirror. Tight lines ran across my entire upper torso from all the exercise I had been doing lately. My arms and legs were ripped too.

I saved my manhood for last, gazing down at how long I was. It was almost inhuman to be such a great length. I wrapped my right hand firmly around my cock and gave it one hard jerk, then gently rolling my balls in my left hand. I was going to do anything to get my mind off of the growing pain cutting through my heart.

Because of the sharp friction coming from between my hand and penis, I let out a loud groan, moaning Max's name as I jerked my thick cock once again.

I kept going until I broke down. My release went to the floor and I fell forward, my hands pushing against the edge of the counter for support.

I lifted my head up to look at myself in the mirror again and I saw the eyes of a complete dead man. I groaned in shame and hurt as I looked at the suffering man in the mirror. The _dying_ man in the mirror.

My eyes became blood shot as I pressed my hands to my face, wanting to cover up the tears and make sure they never returned. But the grief in my heart from the loss of my daughter was too much to bare, and I crumbled to the floor, as if I were _really_ dying.

My body hit the tile with a loud thud and I fell into a deep sleep. This sleep would be my sickness, I hoped. This sleep would take the pain away... I closed my eyes and pressed my knees against my chest, and pleaded that I would never return....

**A/N! PLEASE READ.**

_**As you can tell, I got THIRTY reviews on the last chapter I did. I can not tell you how proud I am of you guys. Seriously, I cried when I read how much you guys love my story... Oh gosh, I'm starting to cry now. You just make me so happy. Please keep it up.**_

_**I love you guys sooo much, you have no idea. **_

_**Love, Hannah!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews, you guys are my life. Love you!**

**Max POV**

**Chapter eight-What happens now?**

"How are you, Max?" Nudge asked after Fang had left my side for the first time. I stared at the closed door, not even strong enough emotionally to process her words. I didn't want to look inside myself to tell her how I was coping with the fact that had lost my child eight hours ago.

My blood was boiling with self pity and grief. My bones ached and my heart felt like shattering. To tell you the truth, a shattering heart felt less painful than what I was going through now.

I placed my hand on my stomach. The large, round belly I used to have was now decreasing, which made my eyes sting once I started thinking about it. Angel came over to me and layed her head on my chest.

I wrapped my arm firmly around her body and squeezed her to my side. "I know you're hurting, Max," she whispered, turning her large eyes up to mine. "But at least you still have us..."

Small, wet tears ran down her cheeks as she leaned up to kiss my cheek. Nudge crawled over to my other side and hugged me tight, then she moved back to let Gazzy through, then last but not least...Iggy.

Angel and the Gasman got up and moved out of the way and I sat up straighter as he came over to my side and wove his large arms securely around my body. He pressed his lips to my hair, and I could feel hot tears stream from his eyes. "I feel the pain you feel, Max..." His voice muffled. "I was so excited to have a little brother or sister around the house..."

I wrapped my arms around him and then all of the little kids joined into our hug. "Max?" Asked, Gazzy.

"Yes, sweetie?" I replied as everyone started to sit back and look at each other.

"Can you and Fang try to have one more baby?" He whispered, his face falling to look at his feet, cheeks burning.

I looked at Angel, then Nudge, and lastly Iggy, whose face was as blank as my mind.

Then we all heard a large thud and we turned our heads to the side with alarm.

"What was that?" I asked, my voice now becoming alert.

"I don't know," Iggy said, "sounds like something...fell...?"

My mind snapped to attention at once. "Fang!" I screamed and jumped from the bed, flinging the sheets to the floor and throwing the door open, hearing it hit the wall with a loud, _bang!_

My hand wrapped around the door knob but it was locked, I thrashed my fists to the door, but there was no sound from the other side, not even running water from the shower.

I had no choice, I walked backwards and then kicked the door open with my left foot. The door crumbled into three big pieces and I saw Fang's naked body lying on the floor.

My heart stopped at once as I ran to his side. His breathing was shallow and he had a faint pulse, but that still gave me no answers.

"Nudge, call nine-one-one and my mom! Tell them we need a medflight to take us to her vet hospital, NOW! Make sure Angel and Gazzy stay out of here!" I screamed as I saw the fourteen year old girl walk into the bathroom.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw Fang's clothless body on the ground and ran from the room at once.

Iggy came in and stood by mine and Fang's side. "Oh God, did he have to be nude?!" He yelled over the ringing in my ears as he crouched down to pick up Fang's nearly lifeless body.

I grabbed Fang's clothes and was too out of it to question the large amount of semen all over the bathroom floor. I made a mental note to yell at him about that later.

Iggy walked down the stairs and placed Fang on the large couch in the living room. I handed him Fang's shirt as I tried pulling his underwear onto his body. And all through this chaos, his eyes never opened.

"Medflight is here, Max!" Angel screamed, as I heard the helicopter's loud wings getting closer.

"Show time," I yelled at Iggy, and we both nodded to ourselves and picked Fang up then carried him outside.

**IMPORTANT A/N! PLEASE READ:::**

**I know, it was really short, but I'm building up to something big, okay? PLEASE READ THE NEXT PARAGRAPH IN THIS A/N.**

_**Okay, I am almost up to 100 reviews on this story. Here is the twist, the first 15 people who review on this chapter will get to find out what happens in Chapter Nine before anyone else finds out. Does that sound exciting or what?! Soo... GET TO REVIEWING. NOW!!! Hurry, before people take your spot!**_** :D Loveeee, Hannah!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much! This story is now over 100 reviews and I am sooo excited! Woohoo! Here is chapter nine!**

**MAX POV**

**Chapter Nine-Breakthrough**

I squinted my eyes and looked up, noticing the chopper that was coming down onto our land of many acres. I handed Fang to Iggy as I walked out onto our grass and stood by where the helicopter would soon be landing.

Placing my hand above my eyes as I looked almost into the bright sun, I could feel the sweet heat on my face; it felt nice for a change.

"Move, move!" Shouted one of the men in the helicopter. I backed away and then felt the rush of wind coming at my skin. I turned to Iggy and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to the chopper's entrance as its wings began to come to a steady still.

"Get the gurney and a breathing mask!" One of the tall men yelled as he hopped from the door and ran towards us. "Excuse me, Sir, can you hear me?" He asked as he took Fang from Iggy's arms.

"Iggy," I said, "stay with the children, you're in charge. No bombs." He kissed my cheek and then nodded.

"Bring back my best friend safe, okay?" He called to me as I ran to where they were putting Fang; Iggy going back to the kids.

"I promise!" I said, and then I was inside, surrounded by frantic paramedics.

"Take him to the veternarian hospital south of Bridge Street," I instructed the pilot.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled back as he started the propellers back up.

"Just do it!" I shout back and then looked over at Fang, his was face blank. I crawled over to his side in the tight space and held his hand in mine.

"Everything is gonna be okay," I told him, then kissed his perfect lips with mine; a tear slowly slid down my face as I prayed to God that he would be alright...

---

**Fang POV**

It was dark where I was. Absolutely no sunlight whatsoever. For a second, I pondered on the fact that I might actually be dead. Was that a relieving feeling? _Hell no_. If this was death, I was _screwed_, because this was gonna last for an enternity. Oh, well that's just great, isn't it?

Then I started hearing voices. Huh, so this is how Max felt a while ago. God, and these voices were annoying, too. There were just so many of them.

I tried to yell 'shut up' at them, but I couldn't get any words to form. What the hell was going on?

"He is in a slight coma," I heard someone say. A female. A doctor? Holy shit, was _I_ the one in the coma?! Oh, hell. This is just messed up. "I'm pretty sure he can hear us right now. He will come around shortly."

Soo... I was still alive? Well, that made me fell a little bit better. Emphasis on the _little_.

And then, an angel came to me in my mind. "Wake up, Daddy..." She whispered, her hair tousled on the top of her head; she was in all white. She looked the same as she did in the corn field. "It's not your time yet, wake up, and tell Mommy that I love her." She said, and then...she left.

"Scarlett..." I whimpered, but realized that I was actually talking now, not just in the dream-like comatose state I had just been in, and, soon enough, light streamed into my focus. The florescent lights hurt my eyes at first as my pupils were just adjusting from the absense of light, and refocusing on the brightness.

"What?" Max asked as I saw her coming towards my hospital bed.

I looked around and saw pictures of animals...well..._everywhere_. Cat calendars and posters of dogs with cute quotes were hanging on the walls around me. A diagram of the canine body was located on the door. Oh, I thought, I'm at the vet. How cliche?

"What did you say, Fang?" Max asked me, sitting on my bed and looking right at me. Her brown eyes were wide with worry. Worry...for _me_.

"I don't remember..." I whispered, looking down at my hands.

She closed her eyes, leaned down, and made direct eye contact with me, "Did you say Scarlett, Fang?" She asked, her eyes glossy.

I thought for a moment and then nodded my head. "Yes, I did. She says that she loves you, too."

She pressed her lips together and then tilted her head downwards; a single tear ran down her cheek. "I never told you about naming her Scarlett..." She whispered.

"She came to me in a dream, but we'll talk about that later. Here comes the doctor." I pointed out.

A male doctor and Dr. Martinez strolled into the room, a clip board in Dr. Martinez's hand, but she had no documents. Only notes.

"This is Dr. Graham. He is one of my students, and he was dying to meet you guys in person." She said, gesturing to the tall man with chiseled brown hair and a killer body.

"Good morning, everyone." He said pleasantly, and he shook my hand then Max's.

"Young lady, you appear to be pregnant," He noticed, pointing his finger towards her stomach.

"I used to be...I had a miscarriage and my baby died," She whispered, trying to keep a straight face, and keep her voice from breaking.

Sadly, Dr. Martinez was hearing this for the first time, so she looked at Max in shock and ran over to her, grabbing her up in her arms and whispering, "I'm so sorry," a million times. Then she came over to me and pressed a kiss onto my cheek as she ran her fingers through my long black hair. "I'm so sorry, guys..." She murmured sympathetically and sadly.

"Do you mind if I do an ultra-sound?" He asked, nodding his head in the direction of the door where he would lead us to the room in which he'd do the ultra-sound.

Max looked over at me, and she nodded. "Not without Fang," She then added.

That's my girl.

"But Max, he's probably very tired..." Her mom interjected worriedly.

"Pshh, no I'm not," I said, throwing my legs over the side and hopping down onto the ground. My body swayed for just a second, and then my focus was intact again quickly.

We walked out into the hallway and were soon surrounded by lots of people. Thank goodness there were no slits in my gown, or my wings would have freaked some people out.

As we were herded into a small room, Dr. Graham pointed to the table in the corner, and Max went over quickly, then laid down.

I grabbed the chair that was over by the wall and scooted it over to her side, taking her hand in mine during the process. In an subtle attempt to soothe her, I ran my thumb gently over her knuckles, then gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

The doctor took her shirt and rolled it up over her belly; I glared at him for a second and then turned my gaze back to my beautiful fiance's face. I kissed the ring on her finger and Max smiled up at me before looking over to her mother, who was standing over both of us.

"You know what to do," Max's mom encouraged Dr. Graham as he started to put his gloves on and then rub the gel over Max's smooth stomach.

I glared at him again, just for the sake of glaring. Max giggled. "It tickles," she said, her grin reaching her eyes, she puckered her lips up to me, and I stood up, leaning over to kiss her.

The doctor took his little device thingy and placed it on Max's stomach; as soon as a picture came on the screen, Max looked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, squeezing her hand again to try and comfort her.

"I can't look at the emptiness..." Max whispered, hurt forming in her eyes.

"Not emptiness at all, actually..." The doctor said, and we both looked at the doctor quickly.

"What?!" I choked out, bewildered by his words.

"Turns out that Max _did_ have a miscarriage...but she only lost one baby..." Dr. Graham informed us.

I looked at the screen, and there it was...two perfect little babies, holding each other. Max's mouth came open and her eyes started tearing up at once.

"You were going to have triplets, Max... Turns out that you will only have two..."

"Oh. My. God." Max and I said in unison, looking at each other. I pressed my lips to hers again, with all of the passionate force I had in me.

"A baby!" Max cried happily.

"Two babies!" I corrected, and kissed her again, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You guys wanna know the sex of the babies?" The doctor asked, interrupting our slight make-out fest.

"Yes, please!" I asked, Max and I turning our attention on him now.

"Well it's a...."

**A/N: Haha! I know what they are, and you don't! What do you think they are gonna be?! EEP! OMG, over 100 reviews!!! I have seriously cried over this. I am sooo happy!! I love you soo much! **_**Please review telling me what you think the babies are gonna be!**_

**Loveee, Hannah!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! Read the A/N at the bottom! Loveee, Hannah!**

**Fang POV**

**Chapter Ten- Falling Slowly...**

**Two Months Later...**

"I like big butts and I can not lie," I sang, watching Max's growing hips swing as she walked over to the fridge to grab some grapes.

"Shut up, you idiot," She snarled, then throwing in a smile, making the insult all better. "Oh!" She said, clasping her hand on her gigantic belly.

I smiled at her as she laughed, her perfect teeth practically gleaming at me. "Can I feel them?" I asked, hopping off my chair and walking over to her side.

She nodded and I kept my eyes on hers as I raised her shirt over her belly and pressed my palm against it. She took my hand in hers and brought it more to the side of her stomach, then I felt it. I laughed out loud and I saw her grinning from ear to ear. The kick hit right into my palm again, and my heart began to swell.

"He's gonna be a soccer player," Max said, kissing my cheek.

"He has wings, don't forget that." I said, sliding my hands down her feathers.

"I wonder if Rhett is going to look like you..." She whispered, looking down at her belly and poking it innocently.

"Well, Scarlett is definately going to look like you," I said with all confidence, leaning down to kiss the other side of her belly. Max ran her fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp then kissing it.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

I came back up to her face and placed my palms on both of her cheeks. "Because every father wants his daughter to look as beautiful as its mother..." I whispered, then crushing my lips to hers.

Her hands ran down my back and then placed them in my back pockets, giving my ass a nice sqeeze. I groaned in her mouth, sliding my hands down from her face and then palming her large breasts slowly.

"NC-17 Alert in the kitchen!" Gazzy yelled loudly, getting up this morning before everyone else, except for Iggy, who was making breakfast and already used to mine and Max's moans.

"I hear you there, buddy," sighed Iggy, flipping over an omelet.

I got the dish rag on the counter and chucked it at his head. He turned around, eyes glaring at my face/hair. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, throw things at the blind kid, very pathetic, Fang," He said, still glaring. -_-

Max reached up and started carressing my face. "My beautiful Max..." I sighed, kissing her lips again.

"I love you so much..." She whispered, kissing me again.

"I love you too." I sighed, giving her a tight hug.

"One more week..." She whispered.

I smiled and looked down at her belly. "One more week..." I breathed.

**A/N! I AM NOT GOING TO BE UPDATING UNTIL MONDAY BECAUSE I AM GOING TO A DRUM MAJOR CAMP TODAY! I am sorry for such a short chapter, but I felt bad for not telling you the genders. Well, it's a boy and a girl! Rhett&Scarlett. Why did I name the other girl Scarlett? Because I wanted to, that's why. And yes, they have wings! :D Heehee! I love you guys! Wish me a safe trip!**

**I LOVE YOU!!**

**Hannah! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven-Right Here Waiting: Bryan Adams (a/n: favorite song ever!)**

**Fang POV!**

So, up until now, I had always thought of myself as the 'underdog.' But to tell you the truth, I couldn't have pictured my life much better than this. I had a beautiful fiance and great friends that were always with me through thick and thin. If I asked for more, than I would be a selfish bastard.

"What are you smiling about, Fang?" The Gasman asked me as he looked up into my sullen eyes. I gave him an awkward side hug and then turned to the mirror to fix the tie of my suit.

"Perverted joke," I answered smoothly, grinning at myself in the mirror.

"Do I get to hear it?"

"Hah. Absolutely not." I sighed, then giving him a wink.

The Gasman groaned and then left my side. Iggy came up to me and patted my shoulder, "Hey, man."

I looked up to see him in his nice suit also. "You liking all of the primping?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He chuckled. "Dr. Martinez is going crazy out there. I feel sorry for the girls..."

I winced at the thought of Max having to shop for her wedding dress with Nudge and Angel. Poor baby...

Yep, I was getting married in three more days. That gave us three days before Max's due date, and I wanted to be married to her before the kids came. Max would have to buy a maturnity dress... I hated that part. I knew she wanted to buy the dress that would make her look slim and stunning... But she would look beautiful in anything. So I didn't stress it that much.

I looked at my suit again and sighed. "I kind of like it..." I sighed, looking back at Iggy.

"I bet you look great, Fang... Really great..." He let out a deep breath and held his head low.

"I'm sorry, Iggy. I always forget that you can't see it..." My voice melted with sympathy.

He looked up at me and cracked a smile. "Don't worry about it." He said, then reached over to hug me.

This was unexpected.

Us being guys and all... We hated hugging. Okay, maybe an awkward side hug every now and then, but this was a full on attack mode hug.

I braced myself as Iggy came at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I gasped as he sqeezed me against his chest, and then I sighed, locking my arms around his neck.

"I love you, man..." He sighed as I started to push away from his embrace.

"...Love you too, Ig." I said, confused.

He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and sniffled. "Dude, are you cryin'?!" I asked, walking over to him to look into his blank eyes.

"Allergies..." He whispered, and headed out towards the door to the baby department, and left me dumb struck in that stupid dressing room.

--

"Hola, mi amor..." I purred into Max's ear as I layed down beside her on our large bed. Her gorgeous hair was laying casually on her beautiful shoulders. I pressed my lips to hers and grinned at her when she chuckled.

"Where's my mom?" She asked, looking up at me.

I slid down so that our eyes were leveled. "Downstairs with everyone else... Why are you up here all by yourself?" I asked, running my fingers over her large belly.

She smiled, holding up her book.

"A new one, already?" I asked, looking at the book and smiling back at her.

She nodded, "The second one was kinda slow, but I am loving the third one!"

"Eclipse?" I asked, taking the book away from her and reading the back of it.

"Yeah... I am loving that Edward character, he is so sweet." She said, giving me a pointed look. I glared down at the book. I was hating this guy.

"Bet he is gay," I murmured. She gasped then slapped my shoulder. I nudged her arm and she whinced.

"Oh come on, I didn't push you that hard," I said, as water showed up in her eyes.

And then, my foot got wet. "Oh my God!" I yelled as I saw Max's pants become drenched and soaking the bed.

"Oh my God, it's happening! My water broke!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, okay," I chanted, throwing her book to the side and craddling her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her against my body and lept off of the bed, flying down the stairs and into the living room.

"Show time." I said simply, and everyones eyes lit up.

Nudge stood up quickly and ran to the supplies closet to get the over night bag for me and Max.

Dr. Martinez was talking to Max soothingly as we headed towards her car.

Iggy, the Gasman, Angel, and Nudge piled into the third row seat as I placed Max in the middle seat, having the whole row to ourselves.

I held her hand as the contractions started happening. "Gah!" She screamed out, beads of sweat running down her face.

She squeezed my hand tighter and I watched helplessly as she moaned in pain.

Dr. Martinez was going eighty-five on a fifty highway. So, yes, we were speeding.

We pulled into the hospital's parking lot and we all lept out of the car. I took Max into my arms again and ran her inside.

"She's giving birth!" I exclaimed as I saw the front desk lady look up at me and my family coming in.

She nodded and handed the paper work to Max's mother and then grab a wheel chair. I placed Max into the chair and rolled her right behind the nurse that was leading her to her room...and after that, everything seemed to not even matter anymore...

--

The weight of the world was lifted and it seemed like my soul had been escaped into something totally free. I watched as my son and daughter were being born. I watched the worlds greatest miracle be performed right in front of me. The miracle of birth, and the birth of my children.

"Here is the first one..." The OB-GYN said to the nurse. I watched intently as I saw the head of the child. Who was this going to be? Scarlett or Rhett?

"It's a girl..." The doctor said over the screams coming from Max. "Would you like to do the honors, Dad?" She asked, handing me over surgical scissors. Scarlett was crying loudly, and my grin grew wider, I gently cut through the cord and all of my emotions were set free. Tears streamed down my eyes as they handed her over to me in a blanket.

She had dark brown hair and was covered in blood. I leaned down and let Max have a glance at her and she whinced when she saw how dirty she was, but then sighed as she kissed my cheek.

"Let's get her cleaned up?" A nurse asked as I handed her over. I nodded, not very willing to let her go.

"Here comes the second!" The doctor exclaimed as the head of my son came into view. The top of his head was showing, and the beeping of Max's heart was getting louder as she pushed with all of her might.

And then, something around my world went completely silent. Why wasn't my baby boy crying?

That's when all of the chaos happened. "Max, push harder, we're losing him!" The nurse screamed as she looked at me and then my fiance.

Max let out a yell of agony as she pushed with all of her might. The shoulders came into view, along with the face of a dying child.

My heart stopped and my focus went blurry. Oh God, not again, please not again. "Save him!" Max screamed as she felt the doctor tug Rhett all the way out of her.

"Cut it quickly, Dad." The doctor said, and I did exactly that. The cord was broken and I watched helplessly as the doctor and crew ran out of the room, with an oxygen mask on my child.

**Hey guys! It's Hannah! I know, it's been two weeks. Well, let me tell you what happened. First, I went to George Parks Drum Major Academy and it was amazing! I loved it to death. If any of you want to be a drum major, please google that and go to his page. George Parks is freaking AMAZING. The next week (last week), my mom signed me up to be a volunteer at Vacation Bible School...and to tell you the truth, spending a full week with six kids made me realize how much I truly hate children. THIS WEEK my mom signed me up to be a volunteer at a girl scout camp. UGHH. I HATE KIDS. So, I told Mom that I wasn't feeling good today and decided to stay home. The End. So I'm sorry for not being here, but I have been working my tail off to get this chapter out for you guys. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Loveee, Hannah!**


	12. Chapter 12

**180+ reviews! Wow! We have come such a long way guys, thank you so much! I love all of you! -Hannah.**

**Chapter Twelve: Amazed**

**Fang POV (a/n: As usual, duh.)**

**Fifteen Years Later.**

"Dad, Scarlett lost her virginity last night!" Rhett hollered from his bedroom. I looked down at Max and quickly got off of her naked body, scrambling to my feet and putting all of my clothes back on.

"I swear to God, if that boy did that to my baby girl, I am going to kill him!" I roared to myself, lauching out the door and down the stairs to Scarlett's bedroom.

I ran through the kitchen to notice that Iggy and the Gasman were both right behind me, murder in their eyes.

I went right through her door...on accident, and found her and Zachary fully clothed...but laying in her bed.

When she saw me and her uncles tomato red faces, she jumped out of the bed and ran towards me, grabbing my shirt with her fists. Her big brown eyes looked up at me with innocence, but that didn't fool me... "Daddy, I didn't do anything with him last night! We fell asleep and then Rhett found us this morning! I swear!" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

I glared at Zachary and walked over to him.

Zach was a handsome boy. He had short chocolate brown hair and deep caramel eyes. And when he blushed, his cheeks turned bright pink...just like now. He was also seventeen, so I didn't know if I could trust him.

"What do you have to say for yourself, mongrel?" I bellowed, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Your daughter is telling the truth, Fang. Are you not going to take her word?"

"Depends on if you can keep that very _sadly_ pronounced cock inside your pants." I said, eyeing the pathetic buldge.

His cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment now. Iggy and the Gasman chuckled behind me. "Daddy! I can't believe you'd say something like that!" Scarlett said, coming up to Zach and wrapping her arms around him.

"I should go," he said, standing up and taking her arms off from around his neck.

"Please don't go..." She whispered, looking up at him. He kissed her forehead and nodded up at me, then left.

Scarlett's eyes filled with tears as she looked from me to Iggy to the Gasman. "I can't believe you guys..." She whispered, wiping the tears that were running down her face.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be so melodramatic." I said to her.

"Will you please leave my room?" She asked.

I shrugged, "It's getting boring in here anyways."

I walked to the door and pointed at it, "I'll get that fixed." I mumbled.

I was half way out of her room until I remembered something important. My words of wisdom were on the tip of my tongue. I turned around and looked straight at her. "The boy doesn't have a dick, Scar. Don't waste your time." I gave out one laugh and then left with my dignity...

As soon as I got into the hallway, my other demon child popped up. "I don't have a small dick, Father," he said, smiling down at me.

"Thank God you got my genes and not Grandpa Jeb's." I laughed, pushing him to the side as I started to walk up the stairs.

"Hey, Uncle Iggy, what's a dick?" I heard Hayden ask my oldest son.

Hayden was five now, and was so cute. He looked like both of us. His hair was shaggy and sandy but his face was hard and eyes were nearly black, like mine.

My oldest son, Rhett, had gotten so tall. It was almost unreal. He was 6'7" and towering over me by about a good three inches. But I could still ground him. So I wasn't too intimidated.

He was pretty much the spitting image of me. Black, emo hair cut. Slim and tall. Dark eyes, and apparently a long penis. I chuckled to myself as I walked back into my bedroom.

Scarlett on the other hand looked exactly like Max. She had sandy blonde hair just like Hayden. She had deep caramel brown eyes and a perfect body figure.

And all three of their wings were different and yet, still the same.

"I knew she didn't really do it," Max said to me as I came into our room, her body covered with one of our sheets.

"Oh shut up," I mumbled, plopping down on our bed and scooting beside her.

We were both thirty-two now and still the crazy seventeen year olds we used to be Once-Upon-A-Time.

I reached down to unbuckle my belt, but then another pair of hands pushed mine away. "Let me help you..." She smiled, trailing her hands over my growing length and then back up to my belt.

I moaned softly, feeling her work on my jeans and then slowly sliding them off along with my boxers.

"Open your mouth for me, please?" I asked as I rubbed my length, getting it to its full hardness.

Max sucked on my length, engulfing it with her sweet hot mouth. I thrusted my cock into her mouth, and hissed everytime she grazed her teeth against my soft skin. She moaned, sending vibrations through my length and straight to my balls.

I was just about to come right then, but that would have ruined all of the fun. I slid myself out of her mouth and let her kiss my head before I would take full control.

I pushed her onto her back, her breasts and everything else were fully exposed to me. I leaned my body inbetween her legs and kissed her nipples. I could feel my dick rubbing against her entrance. I could feel how soaked she was.

I kissed my way down her body, admiring every sweet curve, and then I kissed her clit. Oh God, I loved that clit. I pleasured it was my tongue, swirling it over the tiny bud. Max's legs twitched beside me, begging me to take her right then. But I wasn't going to let her have her way. Not yet.

I took three fingers and slid them into her very nicely. Her pussy was so wet and so sweet. I kissed her delicious pink lips, sliding my tongue deep inside of her, running it over her walls. "Fang!" She hissed, bucking her entrance harder against my mouth, her fingers slowly trailing down her body to rub her clit.

I raised up on my knees so I could watch her pleasure herself. Her mouth was opened and moaning my sweet name. I watched as she rubbed her clit in a circle, moving roughly against her tiny bud of nerves. Her hips bucked up to her own rythem as she slowly slid two fingers inside of herself.

She gasped, feeling how good it felt. "Oh my God." She moaned, rubbing her clit even harder.

I looked down to see my cock harder and longer than what it usually is. The veins were very pronounced and was dying to be inside. I held onto my cock and pushed Max's hands away in frustration. "Mine," I said to her, laughing, and then pushed myself inside.

"...and that is what a dick is, Hayden." I heard Iggy say outside mine and Max's bedroom door. "Would you like me to show you an example of when you would use your dick?" Iggy asked, now knocking on the door.

"Shut up and leave, Iggy before I _rip off _your dick!" I yelled.

I heard him cough a laugh, and then slowly walk down the stairs and into the living room. "Now where were we?" I asked.

Max laughed and then smiled up at me, true loving in her eyes.

**THE MOST IMPORTANT A/N EVERRRR****::: Well, there you go! I guess this the last chapter of this story... I hate to leave it because I have loved writing it sooo much. Should I write a sequel? :) If you think 'yes' then review! If you think 'no, let's see something new!' then review! IF YOU THINK I SHOULD WRITE A SEQUEL AND GIVE YOU SOMETHING NEW THEN REVIEW! :D**

**Wow, I love you guys sooo much. Whatever happens next depends on what you guys want. Let's get to 200 reviews on this last chapter, guys! For me? I LOVE YOU, HANNAH!**


End file.
